Horror 2: Reign of Defiance
by HatersGonnaHate7
Summary: A powerful gang comes to Ponyville and make great friends with everyone. But when the leader overthrows Celestia, only one person can stop them. Will they be stopped or will the fate of Ponyville be crumbled to bits?
1. Prolouge: Reports

"Are you sure these documents are correct," said Professor Blackwell. He walked over to the microscope and examined the crusted skin mold under the scope. "That's what the excavator's said. The Black City database even checked to verify if the information was correct," explained one of the scientists. "Alright. Some of the DNA samples just don't seem to match up with the information," replied the confused professor. He paced around for a bit in hard thought.

"Huh, that's weird," said the scientist. "Hm," wondered the professor. "It says here that the skin samples match that of a class-5 aggressor from the time period. Aggressors weren't created until 500 years later," The professor widened his eyes. "Rockwell, are you saying that," Professor Blackwell stopped short. "This aggressor time traveled. He changed the course of history," Said Norman Rockwell, one of the head scientists. "This is bad. Really, really bad. And on top of that, this will require days of work. And tomorrow is my son's 5th birthday. I really don't want to miss it," said Blackwell.

"Deathshead's turning 5," said Norman, surprised. "Yes. And I've really wanted to give this to him," said Blackwell. He reached for a shelf and pulled out an object from it. It was an axe with a polished wooden handle and a rubber black grip. On the head of the axe was an infinite sign with 3 circles instead of the 2 end circles were straight vertical lines. Underneath the middle circle was an upside down triangle. On the top of the base was a shiny, curved spike.

"You're giving a 5 year old an axe," Norman said with a hint of both surprise and disappointment. "When he was 3, he wanted to help his grandpa chop wood for a campfire out in the Everfree forest. It was a great moment," Said Blackwell. Norman looked at him for a bit. "Tell you what, Maxis. You can have the day off. I think that little filly will love it if you were there," said Norman. Blackwell smiled. "Thanks, Norman. I appreciate it," he said.

"Let's go home. It's been a long day. I need to see Shantel. We have reservations at that fancy restaurant," said Norman. "Your right. Intercom the building it's quitting time. I'll call the security guards. They get to try out our new XV-13 Quantum Plasma Rifles we just finished yesterday," replied Blackwell.

As everyone was going home, Blackwell couldn't stop thinking about the reports. "Something just doesn't seem right about those reports. I don't know what it is, but I don't like the suspense of finding out," he said. As he stepped up to his house, he smelled the sweet smell of his wife's cooking. "You make some damn fine food, Hannah," he said. When he walked in he hung his jacket up on the rack. He walked over to his wife and kissed her. "Hi, sweetie," said Hannah.

Deathshead peeked his head out. "Hi, daddy," he said. He walked over and hugged him. "Hi, Deathshead. Guess what? I'm taking you to my work tomorrow. You get to video tape everything as well. How would you like that," asked Blackwell. Deathshead got a grin on his face and started cheering. Hannah kissed Blackwell and smiled.

Back at the lab, the skin began to glow. A voice echoed, "In 30 years, My full power will be revealed." And the skin began to levitate.


	2. Ch 1: Preperations

30 Years Later

Ponyville was a week away from the Ritual of the Super Moon with the help of Zecora, and all of the ponies were exited for this day. "Every thousand years, the Super Moon shines upon the world and grants gifts of happiness and joy," said Twilight. "I was told that the Moon grants ponies their favorite thing," said Rarity. "In that case, I want a gigantic pink cupcake covered in edible sparkles and sapphires," said Pinky. "I would want a big thundercloud, just to make me look badass," said Rainbow Dash. "I think that tale is false," said Applejack. "Don't be a downer, AJ. You never know," said Fluttershy.

"Hey, everyone. Look at the stage now. I put the few finishing touches on it," said Spike. Everyone walks out of the Sugarcube Corner and saw the majestic beauty that awaited them outside. A polished wooden stage with sparkling red curtains and moon designs were hung up. The lights were polished so shiny; that the ponies could see every little detail of their face on it.

"This is amazing," said Fluttershy. "Well, Spikey-Wikey. You sure do know to please a woman," said Rarity. Spike wasn't sure to take it sexually or as a compliment, so he just smiled.

"Well, Spike. I must say you sure know how to put together a stage," said Twilight. "The only thing I need help with is moving this one speaker. Think you can help, AJ?" asked Spike. "No problem, partner," she replied. She bucked the speaker, but it barely budged. "Huh," said Applejack. She bucked again, and got the same result. Applejack mumbled. "Need a little assistance," said a voice. Everyone turned around.

They're stood a white pony with medium spiked hair and a short goatee. He had leather jacket with a sun on the back. He had a cutie mark of an 8 ray sun, all curvy. He also had sunglasses on. The cool kind. "Name's Sully," said the pony with a moderately deep voice.

Applejack faced flushed red. Her heart started pounding faster. Sully jumped on the stage and rammed the speaker into place. All the ponies were impressed. Sully picked a rose from the ground and handed it to Applejack. She was redder than a tomato at the moment, but she took the rose, anyway.

Spike thought in his head, "I wonder what Deathshead would think of him." Sully looked at Fluttershy and saw the necklace she was wearing. Fluttershy noticed. "Like it? A pony named Deathshead gave it to me," she said as she blushed. Sully got excited, "Deathshead? He was here? I wish I would have known earlier," he said. Everyone looked confused. "How do you know him," said Spike. "We were friends since middle school," said Sully. Everyone got excited. "That's great," said Twilight.

A pony in a biker suit came up to Sully and whispered to him. "Oh, before I forget, my gang leader is coming with the whole gang," said Sully. "What's their name," asked Rarity. "Blood Phoenix," replied Sully. "We decided to visit for about a week." Spike looked at Sully uneasy. "This can't be good…at all," he said.

And on cue, the gang rolled in.


	3. Ch 2: Confronted

**BLACK CITY**

"Hey, Norman, can you hold this down for me while I weld it," said Deathshead. "Sure, Deathshead," said Norman. The lab in Black City was flustering with scientist. They were getting ready for the Super Moon so they collect its energy. By collecting its energy, they can make power to have a party. "Thanks," said Deathshead. "You've been a real help to us, Deathshead. Ever since your mother's death, things have been…rather rough," said Maxis. "She was struck with Syphilis. But when we found out, It was too late," Deathshead said to Rockwell. "That's terrible…" he replied.

"Yes, it was unfortunate. Hannah was a good wife. It really is a shame that she died," said Maxis. "Well, we better get back to work if we want to finish," said Deathshead. One of the guards came towards Maxwell and whispered to him. "Deathshead, someone's at the front for you," he said.

"Alright," said Deathshead. He walked up to the giant electronic door surrounding the compound and opened it. A gang member stood there. "Leroy, what do you want," said Deathshead. "Just came to tell you that your best friend is in that so called Ponyville. He and the rest of the gang are probably going to chill there for a bit," Leroy said. "Why are you telling me this," said Deathshead.

"Cause… Sticks might claim your little girlfriend for himself," said Leroy with a smirk. Deathshead stood there in shock and awe. Sticks was still alive. But…he remembered killing him when he was 8. Deathshead grew tense and began to bulk. "And in the end, all the ponies will become either slaves or sex tools. So, either way, their screwed. And you can't do anything about it," said Leroy.

Deathshead was pissed at this point. He grabbed Leroy by the neck and dragged him to one of the sander belts by the entrance. As he turned it on, Leroy said, "and you're bitch is going to get filled with so much cum." Deathshead rammed Leroy's face into the sander belt. Blood was gushing everywhere and chunks of meat were flying all over the place. The whole courtyard watched in terror as the scene before them finished. There was nothing left of Leroy's face. In fact, half of his brain and skull were gone too. Deathshead dropped his head on the concrete. He looked up to the sky and shouted.

"STICKS! YOU BASTARD! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! AND I'LL MAKE SURE IT STAYS THAT WAY!"


	4. Ch 3: Crossroads

"What?! Sticks? He's still alive? That's impossible! He died 27 years ago," said Norman. "I know. That's what I thought as well," replied Deathshead as he grabbed a black cloak and put it on. "So, you're really going back to Ponyville? I thought you got kicked out for murder," said Norman. "I did. But if I don't go, Celestia will die," Deathshead replied. "Your father will freak if he found out your going back there," said Norman. "Then we don't tell him. I'm 35. I don't need my dad to monitor my every move," Deathshead said.

"I guess. Well, good luck," said Norman. "Take care," said Deathshead.

Ponyville

"These guys seem shady to me," said Spike. "Oh, so you say that about these guys, but not about Deathshead," replied Twilight. "Shut the fuck up! Deathshead was a great guy. He just had a little problem," said Spike. "Little? You dumbass! It was a big problem! He murdered Junebug and 15% of the royal guards," said Twilight. "You don't know him like I do! He was forgiving," said Spike. "Only you, Fluttershy, and maybe Pinkie Pie forgave him. Everyone else still despises him," said Twilight. "Well, the only guy that seems to be the most normal is Sully. He seems pretty cool," said Spike. "AJ is probably drooling over him by now. I wouldn't be surprised if she sucked his dick by now," said Twilight.

"Wow. Bitch," said Spike. Sully walked in. "Hey guys," he said. "Hey," said Spike and Twilight at the same time. "Do you think you guys can give me a tour of the town? I need to get a look around town," Sully said. "Sure," said Twilight.

Everfree Forest

"Thanks for the food, Zecora. I should be on my way," said Deathshead. "Take care, Deathshead," said Zecora. As Deathshead was on his way to Ponyville, he saw 3 figures approaching him. He knew exactly who they were, so he put his cloak hood up and hid in the bushes and trees. "This is the Everfree Forest. We're going to take you to Zecora's place," said Twilight. "I'll stay here. I need to take a rest anyway," said Spike. "Alright, your loss," said Twilight. As Twilight and Sully were walking up to Zecora's house, Deathshead came up to Spike, cloak still up. "Zecora, did you play a prank on them? That's funny," said Spike. Deathshead put his hood down. Spike got excited.

"Deathshead! Your back," said Spike. "Yeah. I'm here for a reason. Remember how I got my sym- er, cutie mark," asked Deathshead. Spike nodded. "Turns out, I never did kill Sticks. And he's Sully's boss. So he's here in town. He's gonna kill Celestia and take over Ponyville," said Deathshead. "I knew something was up about them! C'mon, we need to stop him right now," said Spike. "I'm afraid we can't do that just that. I need to pick off some of his members, one by one. Then I can get to him. I'm not killing Sully, though. You might need to get me caught up on what all happened in the past year," said Deathshead. Spike nodded. Twilight and Sully were walking out of Zecora's house. "Got to go. See you in Ponyville," said Deathshead. Spike waved.

Deathshead put his cloak hood up and went into the forest and started heading to Ponyville. "Sticks…you're gonna get what you deserve, you little prick!"


	5. Ch 4: Truth

Spike was pacing around the front of Fluttershy's house, waiting for Deathshead to come approach the house. A figure was approaching him. Spike at this point was on high alert after what Deathshead told him. Luckily, the figure had a black cloak and an axe, so he knew it was Deathshead. "About time you got here," said Spike.

"I ran into a little trouble along the way. They were chanting something like "Aparat" or something of that matter. Supposed to be a demon of some sort," Deathshead replied. "How did you deal with them," asked Spike. "Oh, I killed them…as a demon," replied Deathshead, with a hint of irony. "You turned into a demon? During the daytime? How," Spike asked. "After leaving Ponyville, I met a mountaineer named Talos who showed me a few things, and becoming a demon during the day was one of them. I also learned that my evil isn't actually gone, but my dark soul is," said Deathshead.

"Fuck," Spike whispered. "So why are we at Fluttershy's place," asked Deathshead. "Well, apparently, Sticks came by earlier and this is where he seems to be staying. We're going to go in and look for anything suspicious," Spike said. "Spike, this isn't some sketchy ass Scooby Doo shit we're dealing with here," Deathshead said. "Give me a little credit here," said Spike. Deathshead rolled his eyes and opened the door to Fluttershy's cottage. "Alright, let's find something of use in here, like something that belongs to Sticks," said Spike. "Good idea," replied Deathshead.

They searched the entire bottom floor, but only found a few magazines and a key chain. The top floor didn't have much either, just a watch and a duffle bag full of clothes and food. Spike was searching the bed when he said, "Gross. I stepped in something sticky." Deathshead looked over in curiosity. He walked over to the bed and examined the spot. It was soaked in the bed. "Do you think its piss," asked Spike. "No. Urine would give off a foul odor and it wouldn't be sticky," said Deathshead. He put some thought into it. "Spit? I don't really know," said Spike. "Well, it's possible. But why on the bed exactly? You would think it would be…" Deathshead stopped for a minute. He twitched. Spike thought for a second, only then realizing what he meant.

"DAMMIT, STICKS," yelled Deathshead. He punched the wall and it started on fire. Spike stumbled back and covered his face from the heat. When he looked at Deathshead, He had 4 demon wings and his black, scaly tail with a blade on the end of it. Deathshead calmed down and contracted the wings, tail, and fire.

"Sticks, that bastard! He's trying to impregnate Fluttershy," he said to Spike. "What an asshole," Spike replied. "I agree," said Deathshead. They were about to leave when Spike saw something shiny in the duffle bag. He pulled it out.

"This is… The element of kindness! Sticks is stealing the Elements of Harmony," said Spike. When he looked back, Deathshead was gone. He looked out the window. Deathshead was walking towards the town, leaving a trail of fire behind him. He was in his demon form. He had his wings, claws, tail, and everything. But this time, He had curved horns and his axe had spikes on the blade. And on fire. Spike speed out the door. But when he was 3 feet away from him, Deathshead turned, whipped his hand, and made a flaming barrier, knocking down Spike and made him weak. He noticed that Deathshead still had his eye, but his pupil was a dot. A very tiny dot. The fire on his head was much more intense. He spoke in a pure, demonic voice. "Stay out of my way, Spike. This fucker needs to be dealt with now. Don't bother following me. I don't need you getting hurt," Deathshead said.

As Deathshead walked away, Spike slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Ch 5: Planning

Spike slowly woke up. It was dusk. Remembering what had happened, he quickly jumped up and rushed to Ponyville. He stopped when he saw Deathshead sitting by a wooden post just outside of Ponyville. He was talking to someone. Walking closer, Spike saw it was Sully. And Sully saw him and waved. Deathshead turned and saw him. "Oh, hey," he said. "What happened? I thought you were on your way to kill Sticks," replied Spike. "I was, but something stopped me. I don't know what," said Deathshead. Sully walked towards Spike.

"Spike, we need to head to Twilight's house. Me and Deathshead have a plan to kill Sticks," he said. "Wait, you're against Sticks? Why," asked Spike. "He is collecting the elements of harmony and is going to kill Princess Celestia," said Sully. Spike gasped. "We need to go now. The Royal Guards are going to do a patrol of the place. The second they see Deathshead, they will go ballistic," said Sully. "How am I going to get through town? That's the only problem," said Deathshead.

"Wear your cloak. That should work," said Sully. "I can't really think of anything else to do," said Deathshead as he put his cloak on.

As they walked through Ponyville, Deathshead got some uncertain looks. When they reached Twilight's house, Spike opened the door. Twilight wasn't home, so the plan went better than expected. He looked at the note taped to her bed.

"Spike,

Went on a girl's night out with the gang. Hope you have a good night.

Love, Twilight

P.S. Left you a present on your bed."

Spike looked over on his bed. He saw a pair of purple panties on it. Spike realized those panties belonged to Rarity. Deathshead and Sully both started laughing their asses off. Spike tucks the panties into his bed. "Holy shit. That's fucking priceless," said Deathshead. "Ha-ha, very funny," said Spike.

When the two finished laughing, Sully spoke up. "Alright. We need to devise this plan correctly," he said. "What are we going to do," asked Spike. "If I remember correctly, the Moonshine costume party is in 2 days. That's when the moon comes in place. And if we do it that night, you might want to keep your distance from me when the moon comes in place," said Deathshead. "Noted. And that's also the night that Sticks and his generals meet with Celestia," Sully mentioned. "Perfect. We can take him out there," said Deathshead. "We need to devise this perfectly," said Sully.

As Sully said that, the door opened.


	7. Ch 6: Intel

The three stopped in silence. Deathshead quickly ran for his cloak and put it on. Spike walked over to the railing and looked who was at the door. It was Applejack. "Hey, Spike. I just stopped by to drop this rope off," she said as she set down a giant rope. "Oh hey, Applejack," replied Spike. Sully looked back at Deathshead, but he wasn't there. He looked around in confusion. Then he saw two red eyes in the closet. Sully nodded.

Applejack approached Spike. "Do you mind if I put it in the closet," she asked. "No problem," Spike replied. He didn't know Deathshead was in the closet. Applejack picked up the rope and went towards the closet. She passed by Sully and blushed. When she opened the closet, she plopped the rope down and closed the door. Sully was confused.

He felt a wood chip on his head and looked up. He saw the same demonic, round, red eyes stare at him. Sully shivered.

As Applejack left, Sully quickly stopped her. "Hey. Uh… do you want to be my date for the Super Moon Festival," asked Sully. Applejack's face looked like it was about to explode because of how red it was. "S-sure," she replied. Applejack walked out. Everyone sighed. Spike went to go get some books when he saw a figure stand behind him.

"OH GOD! Jesus, Deathshead. I thought I was going to shit myself," Spike said. "Please don't," Deathshead said. "We better get back to planning," Sully mentioned. Spike and Deathshead nodded.

The three set down blueprints of the palace on a table. A couple of Twilight's books were place down and opened as well. Sully lit a cigarette and handed one to Deathshead, who lit it with his hand. Spike grabbed one, but Deathshead took it from him. "Maybe when you're older," he said. Sully set down an ashtray and the two put their cigarettes in it. "Let's begin" Spike said.

"What I know is that we need costumes to get in. Well, masks at the very least," Sully said. "A masquerade party, eh? That's good to know. Sticks won't recognize me then," Deathshead said. "Right. I need to be in a conference room with some higher ranking members and Sticks. The ones coming with Princess Celestia are Luna, Cadence, and Twilight. Sticks plans to hold them hostage with these metal braces," Sully explained as he pulled out the brace he was talking about. "I believe Sticks is taking Fluttershy to the festival and will perform some… questionable actions. It's best you step in when he attempts those said actions," Spike said. Deathshead nodded as he blew smoke. "I can have Rarity get the costumes for me and Sully," continued Spike. "I have mine. I have an old plaque doctor mask to wear. Then I have my cloak as well," Deathshead said. Sully and Spike nodded.

"Why don't we load up on weapons," suggested Sully. "What do you have in stock," asked Deathshead. "Remember, Deathshead, that we came from Black City. Futuristic weapons and sorts is what we are equipped with," Sully explained. Deathshead cracked his neck. "True," he replied. "I believe that we have a good game plan. I will meet up with Sully tomorrow to stock up on weapons," Spike said. Deathshead and Sully put their cigs in the ashtray and packed everything up. "I'm going to go talk to Rarity about those outfits. See you tomorrow, Spike," said Sully as he walked out the door.

Deathshead walked to the door and looked back. "Let's hope this plan works, Spike. We need it to," Deathshead said as he walked out the door. Spike walked to his bed and laid down. He pulled out the pair of panties Twilight left. He felt something else under his pillow and pulled it out. It was the carton of cigarettes with a note on it. "Don't tell Deathshead," he read. Spike smiled. "Well done, Sully."

Spike lit one and took a puff. As he blew out, he spoke to himself. "I'm prepared for this. We all are. Let's just hope Deathshead or Sully doesn't fuck up."

Spike stepped on the lit cigarette and went to bed. "Let's do this," he said.


	8. Ch 7: Fear

Spike rubbed his eyes as he began to wake up. He yawned as he got up. He looked over at Twilight's bed and saw Twilight fast asleep. He got up and stretched. He went downstairs and headed for the door. Twilight woke up as Spike was reaching the doorknob. "Mmmmhm… Morning, Spike," she said. Spike turned and said, "Morning, Twilight. I need to talk to Rarity about something real fast. Then I will be back." Twilight nodded and said, "Alright, good luck." Spike shrugged and went opened the door.

He began walking towards the shop when he was approached by one of the guards. "Hello, Spike," the guard said. "Good morning. What do you need," Spike replied. "I was doing a lookout last night and I thought I saw someone suspicious come out of your house, but when I went to investigate, no one was there. Do you know anything about this," the guard asked. _He must be talking about Deathshead_, Spike thought. "No, I haven't. And the only people that have been in my house that I have any knowledge of was Sully and Applejack," Spike said to the guard.

The guard nodded. "Alright, I will report that. Thank you," he replied as he flew off. Spike approached the shop and saw Sully talking to Rarity. Spike walked in the door and the two looked at him. "Spike, good to see you," said Sully. "Morning, Spike. It's nice to see a gorgeous face this early in the morning," Rarity said seductively. Spike blushed as Sully spoke up. "I asked Rarity to get the costumes ready and, I must say, I'm impressed. There in the back," Sully said. The three went to the back and Spike was in shock and awe.

His costume had golden boots with a leather interior that cupped the top part of the boots. It had a belt with a golden buckle. On the side of the belt was a dagger sheath made of red leather. The daggers guard and pommel were golden, while the grip was wrapped in red leather. It had shoulder guards in the shape of a leaf, with an etched heart shape insignia on both sides of each shoulder guard. It had leather gloves with a golden wrist guard. Lastly, the costume had golden engineer goggles with clear, bulletproof glass.

Sully's costume was a tuxedo with a carbon fiber implant. It has sunglasses with a UV light on the left side. The design was very techy, almost like it was made from Black City. Spike looked back at Rarity and said, "This is amazing, Rarity." Rarity blushed.

Sully looked down at Spike and said, "We best get going. We need to do other things today before the festival begins. We're gonna need to finish those tasks today." Spike nodded and waved goodbye to Rarity as the two headed out. They headed for Twilight's house, but stopped to look around at the ponies preparing for the festival. All the ponies were decorating the town. The gang members were pitching in as well. They sat there in silence for a moment.

"Considering what Deathshead can do, these decorations won't seem to matter. They'll just be eviscerated," Sully said. "I suppose… but let's hope Deathshead is able to defeat Sticks," Spike replied. "Sticks is capable of more destruction than anyone could imagine. He wields a sword of some sort, but its power is unimaginable. He conquered a whole empire with that sword," Sully mentioned. "The sword you speak of… do you know of its name," Spike asked. "I… I believe it started with an 'r' or something of that sort," Sully replied.

"Do you think Zecora will know," suggested Spike. "It's possible. Let's go check," said Sully. As the two walked towards Everfree Forest, people started excitingly talking. The two turned to see a figure approaching them. Spike gasped. Sully turned to Spike and said, "That's Sticks."

Sticks was a dark green pony wearing a full suit of swat armor (excluding helmet). He had medium messy brown hair and had a medium stubble beard. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and a visible scar coming from it. One of the most noticeable things on Sticks was the mark on his neck. It was a scarred area covered up by a crusted piece of skin. The other noticeable thing was the sword on his back. It was a dark steel blade that had ancient writing on each side of the blade. The hilt, crest, and guard were black and etched with symbols. Sticks stood before the two and spoke in a deep and almost maniacal voice.

"Sully. Good to see you," Sticks said. Sully nodded and said, "Good to see you to, boss." Sticks turned to Spike and said, "You must be Spike. Fluttershy has told me a lot about you. You are certainly an interesting individual." Spike tried to play it cool. "Yeah, thanks. Sully has told me some stuff about you as well. You seem like a cool guy," Spike said. Sticks grinned and said, "Ha. Thank you."

Sticks turned and said, "Well, I suppose I should be going. I must get ready for the festival tomorrow. Fluttershy will be my date for the ball." Sticks headed for Fluttershy's house. Spike was able to have a quick glance at Stick's cutie mark. It was a pile of bones with a skull on the top of it, and a sword was through the skull. Spike shivered.

As things begin to back to normal, Sully turned to Spike and said, "His sword. Its name is Ragnarok. It's a legendary sword from back in the Viking era. Its power can destroy entire worlds in a single swipe." Spike just stood there in silence.

Everfree Forest

In an open area of the forest, Deathshead stood in a flaming pentagram that covered the area. Deathshead held his axe in his hands. Souls were spinning around the pentagram and their essence was going into the axe. Suddenly, the axe began glowing and was floating in the air. A sudden flash of light appeared from the axe and it absorbed the souls and the power of the pentagram. The axe fell into Deathshead's hands. The symbol on the axe began glowing red. "It's ready," Deathshead said.


	9. Ch 8: Hatred

It was the night of the festival and the palace was swarming with ponies. Everyone was having a good time dancing and partying. Everyone was there, including Sticks and his men, who came to an agreement to help the royal guards help with sure making nothing major disrupts the party. "Celestia must be crazy about this if she is hiring us to do this," Sully said to Spike. Spike nodded and looked over at Deathshead, who was standing near the throne, where Sticks and Celestia were standing, looking over everyone. Deathshead looked over at Fluttershy, who was talking to Twilight and the others. _She's just as beautiful as I remember her to be_, Deathshead thought. Spike looked back at Sully and said, "It all comes down to what Deathshead does. If he fails, Sticks will get what he wants." Sully replied, "I have faith in Deathshead. Sticks is a rather powerful being, but Deathshead is a force to be reckoned with. It's going to be an interesting battle, alright. Think of it as The False Prophet against the Demon Renegade." Spike stretched and said, "I suppose."

Princess Celestia went up and spoke to all the ponies from her throne. "Good evening, everyone. So far the night has been going great, but alas, everything must come to an end. But before we end this night, we will let Sticks have a dance with his date, and finish it off with a grand waltz," Celestia said. Everyone cheered except for Deathshead. Everyone backed up to make room for the two to have a slow dance. Deathshead began to grow tenser. Spike and Sully began to feel uneasy. _Who knows what he's thinking behind that plaque doctor mask of his. To be in his mind at this very moment is to experience true hell_, Spike thought.

The music began and Sticks and Fluttershy began to slow dance. Everyone was smiling at the sight. Deathshead, however, was seething with rage. He was holding it in quite well, but he was beginning to slip. The sight of the person he hates the most is holding the woman he loves. The air began getting heavy and the pressure around the room got more intense. Sully and Spike could feel it.

The dance finished and the music got more hyped. Everyone got with someone and started waltzing with them. Spike stayed backed and watched everyone. Deathshead was able to get with Fluttershy. Deathshead breathed a sigh of relief. The music began to slow down a bit. The ponies were laughing and smiling, and Deathshead was calm. He needed to get to Sticks. Fluttershy felt serenity while she danced with this unknown pony, similar to that of Deathshead. The dance was coming to an end when a gang member went up to Sticks and whispered in his ear. Sticks nodded.

"Attention, everyone. I would like to propose a toast to tonight. A night of fun. A night of memories. And a night of remembrance. For those who have everything, and to those who have nothing. For those who will live for years to come…," Sticks said with an ominous look. Suddenly, he put a device on Princess Celestia that immediately shocked her with tons of volts and made her unconscious. All the ponies gasped. "…and for those who will die tonight," Sticks finished. He began manically laughing as the gang members sealed all exits and fired their weapons in the air. All the ponies got down on the ground. Those by the gang members were grabbed and thrown down on the ground. Sully grabbed Spike, and as he was going to throw him down, he whispered, "Follow along. Deathshead will take care of the rest." Spike nodded as he was thrown to the ground.

A weird machine was placed down by Sticks and was turned on. The machine emitted a blue light and turned counter clockwise. It then created a shockwave that went all across Ponyville. Twilight tried to use her magic, but it would not work. "Neither magic nor flight will help you tonight, because one that moon is above us, you will know true horror," Sticks explained with an evil smile. Deathshead thought, _when the moon is above us? Does that mean… no, it can't. But it could as well. _Sticks grabbed Fluttershy and brought her up to the throne. "You will also witness the new seed being planted. I will show you now," Sticks exclaimed. He violently bent her over and was holding her by her hair. She was bruised and in tears. The sight of it was gut churning.

But for Deathshead, that was his limit.

He jumped up at Sticks, grabbed him by the neck, and pinned him against the wall. The force was so intense, that there were cracks in the wall where Sticks' head was. Sticks looked at the masked pony and looked him in his eyes. He saw hatred. Pain. Fire. Sticks somewhat struggled for breath. Deathshead looked him in the eyes and slowly said, "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her." Sticks looked at him and said, "I don't know who you are, but you got some fucking nerve to do this to me. But your cockiness ends now. GUARDS! KILL THIS BASTARD!"

The gang members quickly put up their weapons and pointed them straight at Deathshead and were ready to point the trigger. Deathshead was quicker.

He let go of Sticks and flew backwards towards the door and the members fired their rifles. Deathshead was too quick for the bullets. The bullets were zooming in front of him and the bullets were finding their teammates instead. The gang members were dropping by the numbers. Deathshead was feet from the door and two of the members. He put his arms out. He planted his feet firm on the ground, just inches from the door, and smashed the two members head's against the door, crushing them completely. Three members remained, including Sticks and Sully. Where was the last member, though? Deathshead looked around.

He suddenly felt a force hit him from above and Deathshead kneeled while rubbing his head. He looked up and saw a purple pony standing over him. This pony had an anonymous mask and a grey fedora on. Deathshead looked at the pony's cutie mark. It was duel daggers with the tips dipped in poison. Deathshead looked at the pony's face and said, "You don't know what you're doing, Kronos. Sticks is the one you should be fighting."

Kronos lifted his mask. It revealed his face, with his left eye with a huge scar going through it. In fact, he didn't have a left eye. It was just covered by bandages, like it was very recent. "I don't know who you are or how you know me, but it's clear of one thing. You time ends here. But before that happens, I would like to know just who you are," Kronos said. As he reached for Deathshead's mask, his head exploded and he fell on top of Deathshead. Deathshead was confused, but then he here the cock of a shotgun. He looked over. Sully had his shotgun by his side with smoke coming from the barrel.

Everyone was surprised, but Sticks was both surprised and furious. "SULLY?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY HAVE YOU RESORTED TO MUTINY," Sticks asked furiously. Sully looked at him and said, "After the last raid we did, I began to have different thoughts about your actions. So I decided to go against you this time." Deathshead walked over to Sticks. Everyone began to stand up. Deathshead was face to face with Sticks. Sticks looked at him with hate. "Just who are you? You obviously aren't like the rest of the scumbags around this joke of a town," Sticks said. Everyone watched with anticipation. Deathshead replied, "Do you really not recognize me? You don't remember me from almost 30 years ago? The kid who you bullied all the time? The kid of Dr. Blackwell? The kid who killed you? You still don't remember me, huh? That's a shame. Because I sure as hell remember you." Sticks just sat there for a minute. Then his eyes began to widen. He got a huge grin on face.

"It's really you, isn't it? It has to be," Sticks said. The ponies were extremely confused. Deathshead took off his cape and threw it to the side. Twilight looked at the cutie mark on Deathshead. "Wait… that cutie mark… doesn't that belong to….," Twilight wondered. Deathshead took off his mask and threw it by his cape. All the ponies gasped. Chatter began to fill the room. Sticks began to laugh. "It really is you, Deathshead. After all those years, I finally get to see you in person," Sticks said. "Yeah, and I'm here to make sure you don't kill everyone here," Deathshead said.

"Is that so? Well, old friend, that might be a little hard to do," Sticks said. The moon was finally in place. Sticks began glowing a cyan color and he was laughing manically. Deathshead backed up. Sticks began to float and change.

His smooth skin became cyan colored scales all over his body. He grew hands with razor-sharp claws. His feet became talon-like. His tail wrapped around him and became a green sash that fell down to about his knees. A gold ring hung from the middle of his chest with green cloth attached and looped around his ribcage. His stomach was black and armor-like that wrapped around to his back. His head was like that of a human. He had a gold nose piercing in the middle of his nose with a second gold ring attached to that. He grew long dark hair that went past his shoulders. He had purple horns that looped around. His eyes were purple, including 3 extra eyes that were above his normal eyes.

All the ponies were trembling in fear, even Sully. But Deathshead kept his cool. Sticks spoke to him, but his voice was different. He spoke with a deep, demonic voice. "This is the power of your god! I will show you what happens when you mess with your superiors," Sticks said as he pulled out Ragnarok. Deathshead laughed. "You're not the only one who's different," he said as he began to change.

Spike ran over to Twilight. "Are you alright," he asked. Twilight smacked Spike. "What the hell is Deathshead doing here," Twilight asked angrily. "He knew Princess Celestia was in danger, so he came to prevent that," Spike explained as he rubbed his head. "Prevent it? He obviously failed at that," Twilight said. Spike got very angry at this and scratched Twilight. "Shut your mouth! If he wouldn't have come, everyone would be dead," Spike angrily said. Twilight was caught off guard by this and just stared at him.

Deathshead finished transforming and was face to face with Sticks. There was a heavy tension between the two. Deathshead spoke up in a demonic voice. "Shall we end this," he asked as he gripped his axe. Sticks got inches from his face and said, "What a lovely idea."

The two jumped back, weapons in hand. They jumped towards each other and collided weapons.

When the blades collided, it made sparks fly.


	10. Ch 9: Wrath

The two demons continued to clash blades as the others watched. No magic was casted among the two, although the battle was going nowhere with just their weapons. They ceased there attacks and just looked at each other. Sticks spoke up and said, "Not bad. You've obviously gotten some practice before this. Unfortunately, that won't matter soon." Sticks began laughing maniacally. Deathshead gripped his axe and said, "Watch your words. They could get you killed." Sticks cracked his neck. "Let's see about that, then," he replied. The two began fighting again.

Twilight and the rest of the mane six gathered around a circle to discuss what to do about the situation. "Alright, girls. We need to decide what to do, fast. Any suggestions," Twilight asked. Applejack spoke her idea. "We should decide whether to side or oppose Deathshead. We pick a side and give our reasoning. Majority rules," she suggested. Everyone agreed. Twilight started. "I say we oppose him because of what he can do. He may be helping us now, but he could turn on us at any moment. Plus, he's a shady person, and I don't trust shady people," she explained. Rarity spoke up. "I agree with Twilight. The last time he was here, he choked me! He could have potentially hurt you guys as well," Rarity explained and walked over to Twilight. Rainbow Dash spoke up. "Yeah. He hurt my friends, and I can't accept that. I've seen too many ponies' lives ruined by friendships, and I don't want that to happen to us! So I must oppose," Rainbow Dash said as she walked over towards Twilight and Rarity.

Fluttershy spoke up. "C'mon, guys! We need to help him! I know he may have wronged some of us, but we need to be able to forgive him if we want to win this fight," Fluttershy said as she went on the opposite side of Twilight, Rarity, and Dash. Applejack added to the statement. "I hate to admit it, but without Deathshead, we're hopeless. I'm with Fluttershy," Applejack said as she went by Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie looked at everyone with a sad look, and without saying a word, went by Applejack and Fluttershy. "Fine, if you guys won't do anything about it, we will," Twilight said angrily.

Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash went towards the fight while the others stayed behind. Meanwhile, Deathshead and Sticks were still battling, not breaking a sweat. Finally, Sticks said, "It's getting rather boring just fighting in this palace. Let's open up the battlefield a bit." Sticks then began forming a dark green ball of energy on his hand. He raised it high up in the air and clenched his fist. The green ball then flashed and the roof and walls of the palace were destroyed. This revealed a crimson and black sky with an extreme amount of lightning. The moon shined high up in the sky, glowing more than usual. In the distance, tornados of fire spun out of control.

"This is more like it. But the fun's just begun," said Sticks. "I will end you," said Deathshead. "I would like to see you try," replied Sticks. His sword lit on fire with large, green flames. Deaths head's axe lit fire as well, but these ones were orange. With a large amount of force, both demons clashed there blades against each other. A large shockwave blasted throughout Ponyville and lit the ground and trees on fire. The entire village was turned into an inferno and beyond. Sticks just laughed. Deathshead lunged forward and punched Sticks with a fire-engulfed fist. Sticks flew into Princess Celestia's chair and completely shattered it. Sticks got up and wound up his right arm. "You dare defy a god," Sticks said angrily. Deathshead scoffed. "God? You're nothing but a disgusting, damned soul on this earth. A fucking pig in a herd of sheep. You're dead to me," Deathshead angrily said. Sticks was furious. "I'll show you what happens when you backtalk me," Sticks said.

His sword began glowing white. It split into two pieces and shape-shifted into dual wield sickles. As Sticks went for Deathshead, he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him and he kneeled down. He looked up to see Rainbow Dash staring at him with an angry look. Sticks looked at his hands. There was purple light glowing around them. He began floating. Twilight and Rarity were restraining him with their magic. Sticks just laughed and said, "This is the best your magic could do? Let me show you real magic!" Sticks ripped out of the magic like it was nothing. Then he stuck his hand out and shocked all 3 of them with green lightning. The 3 ponies screamed in horrific agony. After about 10 seconds of shocking them, a faintly glowing green orb formed in his right hand. Streams of the ponies' life began to be sucked into the orb. The ponies were crying from the pain at this point. Deathshead saw this and charged at Sticks, but Sticks was faster than him. With his other hand, he used the other to form another green orb from the life siphoned from the ponies and fired a never-ending barrage of bolts at Deathshead. Deathshead couldn't react in time and was pelted with the constant fire from Sticks. Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash began groaning as there life continued to drain away.

Sully came to help. He ran towards Sticks and fired a couple of shots into Sticks. Sticks stopped firing at Deathshead, but was still draining the life of Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack. Sticks formed a large green orb in his hand and fired it at Sully. Halfway, it turned into a blade and pierced Sully's left shoulder. Sully flew back and screamed in pain. He pulled it out and his blood dripped onto the floor. Sully pulled out a knife while covering up the wound with his other hand. He lunged at Sticks and managed to cut his arm. Sticks punched Sully in return. He stopped draining the ponies' life. He formed a black ball that turned into a skull. He was going to launch it at Sully, but was stopped by a flaming blade through his chest. Sticks turned around and faced Deathshead, all while pulling out the blade like it was nothing.

Sticks was furious. "You're all bark and no bite. Now fight me like a man," Sticks yelled. Deathshead grinned. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Deathshead replied. His axe began to glow white. It was growing in length and the blade was changing shape. His axe turned into a black and red scythe. The grip was all black, but the grip was red. In the middle of the scythe was a skull holding a red orb in its mouth. 3 curved blades came out the back of the scythe, pointing upwards. The blade itself was 1 ½ feet. The very edge of the blade was red, but the rest of it was black. Sticks picked up his sickles and laughed. "Finally! Something interesting happening," he replied. The two demons lunged at each other.

Their blades clashed against each other. For every strength one had, the other had one to counteract it. While Sticks had the advantage of speed, for his sickles were small and fast, Deathshead had the advantage of power, for his scythe was large and not too slow. The two got some hits on each other, but otherwise, they were at a stalemate. Eventually, magic was beginning to be used. Deathshead would fire a couple fireballs at Sticks, and Sticks would do the same.

Twilight and the others recovered from their injuries. Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie ran towards the others. "Are you alright," Fluttershy asked. "Yeah, we should be fine," said Twilight. Spike was able to find them. "Guys! Sully is badly hurt! We need to help him, now," Spike explained. "Wait a minute! Where have you been this entire time, Spike," Rarity asked. "I've been busy helping ponies out from the rubble," Spike said as he pointed to the large pile of rubble around the castle. "Well, that makes sense. But we better look at Sully," Applejack said as the Mane 6 ran towards Sully.

Spike looked off in the distance. He saw gigantic explosions booming overhead. Ponyville was engulfed in flames. The palace was almost completely destroyed. The sky was still a blood red color with a bright moon floating above. Chaos sat in every direction, no matter where he looked. Something ticked in him. He didn't know what it was, however. He walked over to Sully to help him.

Black City

"Why has the sky changed color," asked Maxis. "I wish I knew," replied Norman. The people were in a panic, and the scientists were trying to figure out how to fix the problem. They were trying to figure out the problem for the last hour. Finally, one of the scientists said, "Sir! There's large spike in combustion levels coming from the northwest! Origin point is a city known as Ponyville." Maxis and Norman looked at each other. "Ponyville… That's where Deathshead got kicked out off, right," Maxis asked. "Sure is," Norman replied. Maxis thought for a minute. Then he looked at Norman with a very serious face.

"Norman, gather all the top scientists in Black City. We're taking a little road trip to Ponyville."


End file.
